Circunloquios
by SkuAg
Summary: [Escribe a partir de una palabra, Foro Proyecto 1-8] Taichi quiere seguir durmiendo.
1. En la lluvia

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, las palabras son "Iridiscencia", propuesta por Midnighttreasure, y "Ame", lluvia en japonés, propuesta por Chia Moon.

Salvo que se aclare expresamente, todos los fics de esta colección serán de amistad.

 **En la lluvia**

 _Para LeCielVAN_

Jou nunca fue alguien que gustara de la lluvia. La lluvia lo complicaba todo. Mojaba, humedecía, generaba olores, creaba malhumores.

Otorgaba, sí, cierta comodidad a la hora de estudiar, pero solo si era fin de semana. Los domingos, Jou podía dedicarse a lo que quería: estudiar. Se preparaba un buen desayuno, extendía sus apuntes, cuadernos, lápices y libros en orden sobre el escritorio, se calzaba sus pantuflas preferidas y a dedicarse: estudiar, estudiar, estudiar. La lluvia era un accesorio, y tal vez era la mejor excusa para seguir estudiando.

Pero ese día el pronóstico no había anunciado lluvia y Jou no era el que cargaba paraguas en el bolso: ¡el peso, el peso! O libros, o paraguas. Matemática básica.

Incapaz de seguir avanzando, con el viento levantándole los cabellos y la lluvia empapándole los anteojos, Jou se detuvo en una parada de colectivos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Sacudió su bolso, del que resbalaba agua como si fuera una cascada. Lo abrió con cuidado y buscó el estuche de sus gafas. Mientras las secaba, un colectivo se detuvo. Jou se hizo a un costado, se refugió contra la pared trasera. Los viajantes, mejor preparados que él, se alejaron con sus paraguas.

Cuando Jou volvió a ponerse los anteojos, una muchacha aún permanecía en la parada.

―¡Hi. Hikari! ―tartamudeó, sorprendido―. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí?! ¡Te mojarás!

Hikari sonrió mientras Jou le hacía un lugar cerca suyo, donde se estaba más calentito y más seco.

―No quise tomarte por sorpresa. ―Agradeció el gesto de Jou, pero no tomó asiento junto a él.

―¿También olvidaste tu paraguas? Creo que soy muy despistado, pero hoy el pronóstico no me informó de la lluvia.

―No lo olvidé.

Jou, perplejo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

―¿Y qué estás esperando? ―preguntó, nervioso. Si Hikari le ofrecía compartir su paraguas, se vería en una situación muy incómoda y comprometida―. Si te quedas aquí más tiempo, te resfriarás. ¡Podría darte una neumonía!

Hikari rio.

―También me la dará si me marcho sin paraguas, ¿no? ―Supo leer la sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo, porque añadió―: No lo olvidé, pero tampoco lo traje. Salí a mirar la lluvia.

No bastan las palabras para expresar el terror de Jou ante la acción de Hikari.

―¡¿A mirar la lluvia, sin paraguas?! ¡Te enfermarás, te mojarás, tendremos que llevarte al hospital! ¡Oh, Hikari! ―lamentó, revolviéndose los mojados cabellos.

―Así será, entonces ―sonrió, con naturalidad―. Tal vez, hasta entonces, podemos mirar la lluvia juntos.

Jou prontamente se cansó de protestar y recomendarle mesura, cuidados, ¡inteligencia!

Sentados, lado a lado, él más mojado que ella, miraron la lluvia.

―¿Sabes lo que es la _iridiscencia_ , Jou?

Las palabras de Hikari le llegaron como a través de un velo, lejanas. Pensó que, en su compañía, a punto estuvo de quedarse dormido bajo la tormenta.

― _Fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arcoíris_ ―repitió, de memoria.

Hikari asintió.

―¿Qué cosas conoces que sean iridiscentes?

―Mmh… las burbujas con jabón, o con detergente. El combustible que se derrama sobre el piso, y… ―Jou no supo agregar nada más.

―Y la naturaleza. Hay escarabajos con diseños iridiscentes en su cuerpo. ―Improbable, pensó Jou, pero no lo dijo―. Mariposas. Piedras que, al romperse, se desarman en miles de tonos de luz.

―¿Por qué sales a ver la lluvia afuera, Hikari? Tienes un hermoso balcón en tu casa.

―Me gusta el olor de la lluvia. Y me gustan los arcoíris, iridiscentes.

«Los arcoíris son la descomposición de la luz solar sobre la lluvia. No es lo mismo» pensó.

Hasta que lo vio.

Hikari sintió a Jou tensarse al lado suyo. No fue intencional, pero él rozó su mano, estático, extasiado tal vez.

Ese día, Jou no se preocupó por regresar a estudiar. Y al día siguiente, que volvió a llover, viajó sin paraguas hasta la misma parada que Hikari.

Hacía tiempo que Jou no descansaba tan bien por las noches.

 **Notas:** Van, ¡feliz cumpleaños! En la relectura me di cuenta que el fic no tiene sentido y lamento hacerte un regalo tan bobo :( . No pude lograr ningún takari esta vez, simplemente no lo pude escribir. Por eso quise hacerte algo de amistad con Hikari, y tengo la idea de que Jou también te gusta, pero creo que no lo logré muy bien.

Espero, de todas formas, que pases un hermoso día.

Y a todos mis demás lectores y lectoras, por favor déjenme un review.


	2. Prudencia

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, las palabras son "Prudencia", propuesta por Dunnik, e "Irusu", "hacer de cuenta que no estás cuando golpean la puerta" en japonés, propuesta por mí.

Personajes: Hikari y Tailmon.

* * *

 **Prudencia**

 _Para Jacque-kari_

 _¡Feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Lo único que Hikari le había pedido a Tailmon fue que no abriera la puerta sin ella. Tailmon era capaz de cuidarse sola ―y de cuidar a Hikari también―, pero Hikari deseaba ser prudente.

―No sabemos quién sabe nuestra dirección, Tailmon… y tampoco sabemos de dónde conocen los Humanistas* nuestras identidades… pero, si no te encuentran, no podrán lastimarte.

Tailmon respetaba la prudencia de Hikari, pero ella no tenía miedo. Ella, de todos, era tal vez quien mejor podía relacionarse con ese grupo de personas que despreciaban a los Digimon, porque ella una vez había despreciado a los humanos. Aún temblaba al recordar el brillo de sus uñas cuando a punto estuvo de atravesar la garganta de Hikari.

Ella había requerido de un amigo y de un sacrificio para cambiar, y esperaba que los Humanistas no necesitaran tanto. El día en que, contra sus mejores deseos, un digimon arribara a sus vidas, los sentimientos entrarían en juego… para bien o para mal. Y eso podría ser catastrófico.

―No abras, Tailmon ―susurró Hikari.

Esperó, pero Hikari no abandonó su habitación. Preocupada, se asomó por la puerta y la miró. Hikari seguía arremolinada bajo las frazadas, a pesar de que hacía calor y a pesar del olor a encierro en que se encontraba.

Tailmon decidió abrir las cortinas y la ventana.

―¡Déjalas! ―pidió―. Pueden estar afuera espiando.

―Pero estás en casa ―contestó. No respondió―. Hikari ―repitió, saltando sobre la cama―. Hay sol, es un lindo día. Salgamos a pasear. Iré en mi bolsa para gatos, incluso.

Pero Hikari no contestó. Tailmon quiso insistir, pero no lo hizo. Hikari había visto su sueño de un mundo en que humanos y digimon convivieran juntos hacerse pedazos en pocos años. De vez en cuando, cuando los padres de sus alumnos se enteraban de su identidad, retiraban a los niños de su clase. Una vez "de obsequio" le habían dejado un pequeño digimon recién salido del digihuevo. Un bebé llorón, por siempre desgraciado por no haber conocido a su compañera… y dejando, sin dudarlo, a una niña desconsolada por haber perdido a su futuro mejor amigo.

Tailmon sabía que, a veces, Hikari perdía la esperanza. Y en esos días no la dejaba atender la puerta no por temor, sino tan solo por pretender no estar en casa.

Negó con la cabeza. Luego, se hizo un lugar entre los brazos de Hikari. Ronronear no sabía, pero lo de acompañar se le daba bastante bien.

Cerró los ojos mientras Hikari le acariciaba las orejas. Mañana sería mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Notas: *Humanistas** es la definición que utiliza la autora Tanya Takaishi para referirse a personas que están en contra de los Digimon.

 **Jacque** , sé que este es un regalo un poco raro… pero leyendo otro fic sobre Hikari, me di cuenta de que nunca la dejan descansar. Y creo que, a veces, Hikari debe desear ser un poco egoísta y tomarse un día en cama para no hacer nada y sentirse bien.

Espero que pases un hermosísimo cumpleaños.

Y a todos mis demás lectores y lectoras, por favor déjenme un review.


	3. Nawatobi

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, la palabra es "Nawatobi" (la acción de saltar la cuerda), propuesta por ShadowLights.

Personaje: Iori.

* * *

 **Nawatobi**

 _Para CieloCriss_

* * *

Cuando Iori piensa en su infancia, siempre recuerda la seriedad. Su madre y su abuelo no tienen historias graciosas de él como bebé, o al menos no las conoce. Tal vez, dejaron de contarlas luego de la muerte de su padre, o tal vez nunca las hubo, porque Iori con la seriedad siempre se sintió en casa.

Aunque era muy pequeño cuando su padre murió, tiene varios recuerdos. Más de los que puede contar con las manos, por suerte. No son recuerdos graciosos, pero eso a él no le importa. Son recuerdos placenteros, aunque incompletos.

Nunca logró completar las escenas sueltas que tiene en el parque. ¿Iban solo a caminar? Porque al fútbol no recuerda haber jugado en la vida, y columpios no hay. De vez en cuando, Iori regresa al parque y lo camina. Busca nudos conocidos en las ramas de los árboles o diseños del pasado en las hojas de cerezo desarmadas. Quiere que los gritos de los niños le sean conocidos, aunque sabe que no son los mismos que jugaron con él y su papá.

Iori camina el parque y no se detiene al escuchar la cadencia en _toc-tac-toc_ de la niña que salta sola la cuerda, porque está ahí ―alguna niña― cada vez que vuelve. Iori no se detiene porque no quiere crear recuerdos que no tiene y porque no quiere que el paisaje que ya se sabe de memoria se mimetice con los recuerdos de su padre.

Iori evita pensar en la niña de la cuerda, tal vez porque cuando recuerde qué es lo que venía a hacer con su padre en el parque, deje de periódicamente venir a volver a pasear con él. Por eso, Iori no piensa en la niña de turno que salta la cuerda.

* * *

 **Notas: Cielo** , Iori es nuestro hijo y no le prestamos nada de atención, ¿lo tendremos abandonado porque sabe cuidarse solo? Esto no es un regalo de cumpleaños, pero hagamos de cuenta que viene por ahí.

¿Se entendió?

Y a todos mis demás lectores y lectoras, por favor déjenme un review.


	4. Vellichor

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, la palabra es "Vellichor" (la extraña melancolía de las tiendas de libros usados), propuesta por mí. Y también "Catarsis", propuesta por mí.

Personajes: Takeru y Koushirou.

* * *

 **Vellichor**

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

Koushirou ya no se pregunta por qué se hizo amigo de Takeru, pero sí se pregunta por qué lo sigue en sus andanzas.

Ese día le importuna que lo espere fuera del salón de computación. ¡Ni siquiera es su escuela!

―Ni siquiera es tu escuela ―le dice, queriendo reclamárselo, pero sin encontrar el tono exacto.

―Es casi uno de agosto. Debes acompañarme.

―Deberías estudiar para tus exámenes finales.

―Tú también. ¿Lo harás?

Koushirou no contesta, porque ambos saben la respuesta.

A poco de andar, Koushirou empieza a transpirar. No es por el ejercicio, tampoco por el calor: es porque ya sabe a dónde van.

―¿Otra vez? ―pregunta. Pero, de nuevo, no le sale reclamar.

Takeru sonríe. Para él, esa siempre es una respuesta. Para Koushirou, no.

La campana rechina, en vez de sonar, cuando ingresan al local. El haz de luz que vislumbran al pasar no les presenta más que remolinos de polvo. Takeru, como siempre, pasa una mano por el lomo del libro más cercano, dibujando algo que parece su inicial. Al fondo del local, el dueño levanta la vista de su lectura, saluda en silencio y, al igual que Koushirou, se dispone a observar la danza de Takeru, o su ritual melancólico.

Koushirou se hace a un lado para darle amplitud de movimientos y simula leer algo, pero en realidad no puede dejar de observarlo.

El primer acercamiento a los libros viejos es tímido. Takeru diseña su inicial, casi como si estuviera avisándoles que ahí está, o pidiendo permiso. Al azar, sopesa un libro con las manos. Le quita el polvo con cariño, aunque frunce la nariz. Lo abre, busca el título, lo cierra y devuelve a su lugar. Koushirou se va al fondo del local, donde hay menos polvo y donde lo interrumpe menos. Está seguro de que Yamato no tiene esas costumbres, ¿serán sus genes franceses, influencia de su madre…? O, tal vez, tan solo es Takeru. Él, con toda su originalidad.

Takeru ya ha pasado a la segunda mesa de exposición, donde repite el proceso con menor delicadeza. Mientras el polvo forma remolinos en la coronilla de su cabeza rubia, Koushirou se acerca al dueño y bebe un té con él.

No hablan mucho, pero ya se han acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntos esos días en que Takeru y la melancolía los detiene en el tiempo, a los dos, en esa tienda de libros usados de la posguerra mundial.

Su silla rechina como la puerta con la campana desafinada. Sorbe el té haciendo ruido. Piensa que Takeru debería escribir instrucciones para abordar un libro. O una librería.

Cierra los ojos y, contra sus mejores instintos de la buena educación y la ubicación, dormita en la silla. Esa catarsis de Takeru también es un poco para él, lo sabe.

* * *

 **Notas: Koukacs** hermosa, la verdad es que a punto estuve de no regalarte nada, pero me pareció muy fuerte. No se me está dando bien el romance, por eso escribí esto tan distinto al romance. Pero esta amistad nos da vida, ¿no?

Espero que hayas pasado un día hermoso, y que el examen haya ido de diez.

Y a todos mis demás lectores y lectoras, por favor déjenme un review.


	5. Vemödalen

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, la palabra es "Vemödalen: La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales", propuesta por mí.

Personajes: Jun y Hikari. Ambiguo.

* * *

 **Vemödalen**

 _Para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

* * *

 _Hokusai*_ no esperaba ser un dibujante excepcional antes de la edad de 80 años, por lo tanto mal podía ella antes de los 25 sacar una buena foto del Monte Fuji. Pero una foto buena en serio: no solo en foco y sin nubes, una foto con sustancia, con esencia. Una foto que mostrara la inmovilidad de la montaña pero el pasar del tiempo y el trascendental respiro del momento en que apretó el gatillo de la cámara de fotos.

Retiró la cámara del trípode, no pudo ocultar su molestia. Hokusai había muerto a los 89 años y recién a los 90 creía que penetraría en la esencia del arte. ¡¿Y con qué cara, ella…?!

Una risa la sorprendió. Asustada, giró en seco y observó a la muchacha que, sin dudas, se reía de ella. No tardó en reconocerla.

―¿Jun Motomiya? ―preguntó, dudando. Era raro encontrarse a alguien conocido en ese punto de observación de Kawaguchiko.

―¡Tu cara de decepción y enojo es tan graciosa!

 _Qué directa_ , pensó Hikari, no sin cierta molestia. Pero, por educación, no lo comentó.

Y tampoco respondió nada más, con lo que su eventual e inesperado encuentro en la lejana Kawaguchiko podría haber llegado a su final en el mismo momento en que inició, con la sonrisa burlona de Jun en su rostro bronceado y la inseguridad de Hikari respecto a cómo comportarse frente a la hermana de su amigo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

―¿Esperabas sacar una foto inesperada? ¿Qué se detuviera el tiempo bajo el _click_?

―¿Cómo? ―Hikari la había entendido, claramente, pero de alguna manera sintió que Jun se había metido en sus pensamientos.

Jun sonrió, dejó caer con descuido su bolso al pasto y se sentó sobre él, relajada.

―Antes venía a pintar aquí.

Curiosa, aunque aún algo nerviosa, Hikari se acercó.

―¿A pintar? Daisuke nunca comentó que pintaras.

Jun sonrió.

―Me imagino que mi hermano no comenta muchas cosas buenas sobre mí.

Contra su mejor juicio, Hikari no pudo evitar reír ante la verdad que Jun acababa de decir.

―Lo siento. ―Se tapó los labios con delicadeza―. No quise burlarme, pero es cierto… ¿hace cuánto pintas?

―Algunos años. Antes de que todos ustedes se fueran a la universidad… soy bastante buena, sabes. Y muy poco modesta.

Hikari dejó caer su bolso y se sentó junto a él.

―¿Tienes alguna pintura para mostrarme?

―Nah. ―Chasqueó la lengua―. Ahora solo vengo a mirar… intento memorizar lo que veo, y luego lo pinto en el taller.

―También podrías sacar una foto.

Jun rio.

―No logro atrapar el momento en un cuadro, ¿esperas que lo haga con un instrumento que no manejo, si ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo a pesar de tus años de práctica?

Hikari no esperaba molestarse, pero lo hizo.

―¿Por qué dices que no puedo hacerlo?

―Tu cara habla maravillas, Hikari-chan. Es un cuadro que podría pintar con más teatralidad que un enojo de Daisuke.

 _Teatralidad_ , _esa palabra no tiene nada que hacer en esa frase_ , pensó.

―Aunque después de todo… si Hokusai nunca penetró en la esencia del arte, ¿cómo pretendo hacerlo yo tan pronto, o por qué lo pretendes tú? Hay que relajarse un poco.

 _¡Hokusai!_ , pensó.

No fue ni la primera ni la segunda vez que Jun le leyó los pensamientos. Tampoco fue la última vez que se ofendió con ella por pretender darle consejos que no había pedido, que se guardó risas para no ser maleducada o que se sentó con cuidado en el pasto mientras Jun se arrojaba sobre él, como si fuera un lecho de plumas, puro desparpajo y desprolijidad. Pero sí fue la primera vez en que Hikari pensó que Jun podría ser una presencia futura en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** Blue, espero que esto esté más o menos bien… aún no me siento muy lista para seguir escribiendo, pero quería intentarlo. Lo dejé un poco ambiguo porque esta colección es de amistad, pero ya sabes hacia dónde va ese final abierto.

 _*Hokusai_ es un extra conocido artista japonés; aunque no lo conozcan de nombre, sin duda han visto sus obras. Una de sus colecciones más conocidas son las _36 vistas del Monte Fuji_.

Una vez dijo esto: "A la edad de cinco años tenía la manía de hacer trazos de las cosas. A la edad de 50 había producido un gran número de dibujos, con todo, ninguno tenía un verdadero mérito hasta la edad de 70 años. A los 73 finalmente aprendí algo sobre la verdadera forma de las cosas, pájaros, animales, insectos, peces, las hierbas o los árboles. Por lo tanto a la edad de 80 años habré hecho un cierto progreso, a los 90 habré penetrado más en la esencia del arte. A los 100 habré llegado finalmente a un nivel excepcional y a los 110, cada punto y cada línea de mis dibujos poseerán vida propia".

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Kenopsia

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, la palabra es "Kenopsia" (la inquietante y triste atmósfera de un lugar que suele estar lleno de gente, pero ahora está vacío), propuesta por mí.

Personaje: Miyako.

* * *

 **Kenopsia**

 _Para Ruedi_

* * *

Miyako no se siente cómoda cuando usa tacones. No sabe elegirlos y siempre se olvida del truco de poner la bolsa de hielo dentro del zapato para agrandarlos. Las plataformas la dejan alta y flaca como un fideo y los tacos aguja se le enganchan en las ranuras que dividen las baldosas.

Pero hoy no es nada de eso lo que la molesta. Hoy la molesta algo más.

Le lleva unos momentos darse cuenta de que la manera en que resuenan sus tacones dentro de la estación de trenes no es normal. Porque hay eco. Y porque es la primera vez en que, dentro de la estación, escucha su propio taconeo desparejo.

Porque está sola.

Le lleva otros momentos darse cuenta de que no sabe en qué estación está.

Cuando termina de bajar las escaleras, su pecho late agitado y su dije con forma de libélula tiembla sobre su cuello. Lo detiene con la mano. Intenta tranquilizarse. Pero no sabe donde está. Sus lentes están rotas. La estación está vacía y sabe que en ningún lugar de Tokio hallará una igual.

El silencio la llena de desasosiego y las lágrimas se le cuelan entre los vidrios rotos de las lentes.

Hay cuatro trenes esperando. Se acerca a uno, blanco, viejo. Silencioso como la estación y cansado como ella. Trainmon la mira con tristeza mientras asciende.

Miyako se pregunta si Ken ya llegó. Si Daisuke o Iori ya se tomaron el tren. Se pregunta, una vez más, por Ken.

Miyako se sienta en Trainmon e inicia su primer viaje como perdedora.

* * *

 **Notas:** Esto se supone que se sitúa en Tro, o por ahí. No sé si tiene mucho sentido. Pero si lo tiene, ¡déjame un review!


	7. Euneirophrenia

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta colección participa de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8. En este caso, la palabra es "Euneirophrenia" (el sentimiento de querer volver a dormir para finalizar un sueño placentero y/o estado placentero al despertarse de un buen sueño), propuesta por Lamisteriosacristal.

Personaje: Taichi.

* * *

 __ **Euneirophrenia**

 _Para GossipChii_

* * *

Ya le habían dicho que sonreía dormido, y ese día supo por qué.

Se desperezó con tranquilidad. Estiró los brazos hasta chocar la cabecera de madera que separaba su cama de su escritorio. Sus uñas hicieron un ruido gracioso. Sonrió. Se giró hacia la pared y abrazó la almohada. Hikari no estaba en la habitación, no la oía repiquetear ahí arriba, golpeando los pies en sus sueños inquietos.

Y tampoco vendría a despertarlo: era domingo y podía dormir. Sí, dormir un ratito más… ni siquiera Agumon vendría a molestar ese día.

Volvió a sonreír, contento, calmo… ¡si tan solo pudiera volver a repetir ese sueño que había estado teniendo…! Mmh… si tuviera la originalidad de Takeru, se imaginaría la continuación en su cabeza… pero, a falta de originalidad, y siendo domingo… tal vez podía dormir un poco más… quien sabe, en una de esas, retomaba el sueño desde donde lo había dejado…

Taichi se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ya sé que es lo más corto y tonto que escribí en mi vida, y que por ser mi hermana menor te mereces mucho más, pero yo ya no hago regalos de cumpleaños y yo nunca escribo sobre Taichi, así que pensé que si hacía esto, tenía que ser para ti. Pero no es por tu cumpleaños, eh, es solo porque es Taichi. Yo ya no hago regalos de cumpleaños.

Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
